


Bet

by TheBabyPandaa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron in lingerie, Corset, Lingerie, M/M, spencer is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabyPandaa/pseuds/TheBabyPandaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid made a ridiculous bet, and while the Unit Chief was strongly confident he was going to win, he made the mistake and underestimated his other half. Now, Aaron must face the consequences of their bet. </p><p>By wearing a corset set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

Aaron Hotchner stared long and hard at the lingerie laid out before him on the bathroom counter. He couldn't believe that he agreed to this, to this silly bet he and his lover made earlier this week. 

And yet, he _had_ and  _lost._  He foolishly underestimated his boyfriend, Spencer Reid, the genius with an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven. He should have known better, but Aaron was positive he was going to win, but Spencer was the one who came out victorious. 

Deep down, he wondered if Spencer didn't cheat in some way, but there was absolutely no proof that he did, and now Aaron was stuck having to pay the consequences of their bet. 

By wearing a corset set for the entire day of Saturday. 

It was his fault really, why he was in this predicament. He was the one who brought up the lingerie as the consequence only because he thought he would win and Spencer would be the one wearing it. 

But it back-fired on him. 

With a sigh, Hotch ran his fingers over the corset. He had to admit, Spencer really out did himself. He had bought him a black satin sweetheart corset with steel busk front closure ribbon lace up back and plastic boning, a pair of matching lacy panties, garter, garter belt, and a pair of sheer, accented by lace, black high thighs. 

Yep. He _**reallllllllllly**_ out did himself.  

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Aaron?" Speak of the little devil. 

"Yeah?" Aaron called back, toeing off his shoes. 

"Are you done yet?" Spencer asked, his voice muffled by the door. 

"Not yet," The BAU's Unit Chief answered, shrugging off his jacket. 

"Do you need any help?" Spencer asked once again, and Aaron could hear the amusement in his voice. 

"Nope," Hotchner replied, frowning, "Just give me a few more minutes." 

"Okay, okay," Spencer said, "Just call for me if you change your mind." 

Hotch only hummed in response and continued disrobing. Once he was in his birthday suit, he hung his suit up on the door and turned to the lingerie. The panties, garter belt, and stockings were easy, but the corset was a whole different story. He struggled a couple of minutes and was tempted to call for his lover, but he somehow managed to fasten it completely closed. 

And boy was it _tight_ and it was difficult to breathe. 

How women managed to wear these things all the time was beyond Hotch. 

The Unit Chief glanced at himself in the mirror and made a disgruntled face. He looked **_ridiculous_**. 

He'd rather walk around butt-naked in their apartment. 

"Aaron? Are you done yet?" Came Spencer's muffled voice. 

Aaron looked at the door and sighed, "Yeah, I'm done...."

"Come on out, then. I want to see you," Spencer coaxed.

The Unit Chief hesitated, glancing at the mirror once more,  "This is completely humiliating, Spence. I look ridiculous! Can we please just forget about this and I'll-- - "

"Nope!" Spencer chirped, cutting him off, "You lost the bet, Aaron, fair and square. You vowed if you lost, you'd wear it....And, if my memory is precise..., aren't you the one who brought this up as the punishment in the first place?"

Hotch silently cursed himself.

"Oh, fine," Aaron grumbled, rubbing his hand over his face. "I'm coming."

When Hotch emerged from the bathroom, he didn't look at his lover, but yet he could feel Spencer's eyes all over him and heard him approach. 

 Heat rose to the Unit Chief's cheeks, "Well?"

He expected laughter, but when Spencer didn't answer, he had no choice but to spare his lover a glance and saw that he was fixated on his body with eyes dark with...want. 

_Oh._

"Spence?" Hotch prompted, tilting his head to the side and waved his hand hoping it would catch his lover's attention.

It did and Spencer blinked a moment before he lifted his gaze to meet Aaron's, "...What was that?"

The Unit Chief couldn't help but smirk in amusement. 

An IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven slashed down to zero just like that. 

"You okay?" Aaron quired. 

Spencer swallowed hard and licked his lips, "Uh, yeah....I'm okay....You...you look amazing."

"Really?" The older man raised an eyebrow, his smirk expanding. 

The younger man nodded, lustful eyes raking over his body once more, "Really....”  

With a chuckle, Aaron snaked his an arm around his lover’s waist and closed the gap between them with a searing kiss that made the genius squeak in surprise. After a few seconds into their brief make-out session, Aaron pulled away and grinned at the redness that flushed the younger man’s cheeks. 

Spencer may have won the bet, but that didn’t mean he won the war. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a pairing fic ever and I have no idea what this issss. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! I hope it doesn't suck too much.


End file.
